


The Home of the Mannequins

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [11]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A absolutely terrifying dream that I used to have where a little girl (me) is trapped forever in the home of the mannequins.





	The Home of the Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

> This dream I am about to let you read is so horrifying that I have tried many times to write it down but can never get far because it is just that terrifying plus I break down crying and trembling in absolute terror. But this time I will do my best to write it all out for you guys.
> 
> But before I let you read this terror dream I had, I used to dream about the most beautiful of places like Dinosaurs (Believe it or not, I used to rule over a kingdom as either a T. Rex queen or some type of Raptor queen. I actually believe that these dreams were actually my very first past life that I lived as an actual dinosaur. I was now just remembering it via my dreams so that I’d never forget about it.) Prehistory, nature, having tons of fun with my dinosaur friends; and in these dreams there was no such things as evil/wrong/bad, sadness, chaos, war, killing, death, torture, evil beings, and evil places. They were so beautiful that I cannot tell you just how beautiful they were. I just cannot. I truly wish I could give my dreams to you guys so that you guys may share my experiences that I have had. I think you guys would understand all of this much better if you dreamed what I dreamed.
> 
> Then came this truly hideous “art” wooden mannequin (My parents gave it to me) as well as my baptism. That is when my dreams and life experiences changed for the worse. Much worse that is. Every dream, including my kingdom, vanished for years to come as soon as these things happened/came.
> 
> Now let us skip forward in time for just a moment. Just 5 years ago at age 20, I accidentally watched this movie called “Tourist Trap” via YouTube (the uploader basically lied to everyone that it was a Disney movie in the title and put a Disney character in the image before you click on the video to watch it. The typical click bait shit that you see everywhere). It came to be the most terrifying movie I have ever seen in my entire life. No other movie can match up to it. What made this movie even more terrifying was that it was 95% just like my terrifying dream (that I had from 6-12 years old, 4 times a week, all night long, and I had two other dreams as well during this time besides just this one) that I am going to share with you. But the movie was made 13 years prior to my birth. So in other words, I basically dreamed this movie for 6 years, multiple times a week, all night long, way before I actually watched the movie itself and way after the movie was made 13 years prior to my birth! When you finish reading all of this I’ve written down, I guarantee that you guys WILL ABSOLUTELY HATE and be 100% terrified of any type of mannequins for the rest of your lives. I always will be. Ok, forward to today in time now. Here is the terror dream that I had:

One day a 6 year old girl and her mother (my earthly mom, and I) were walking downtown nicely enjoying themselves when they came upon a small building that was simply named “Chapel of Christ”. (We have actually been there many times throughout my life and whenever I go, the place reminds me of this dream).

The small building was only one story, octagonal in shape, and entirely made out of stones. The only doors were on one side which a stone path lead to and away from the building. So child and mother simply walked into the building to be met with a small room with a bathrooms just through another doorway. They were the only two to be inside the building. The mother walked into the bathroom whilst the little girl saw a metal sign on which read, “abandon all hope ye who enter the bigger darker room. If ye enters, you will meet small wooden peoples.” But since the child could not read yet, she simply walked into the bigger darker room.  
When the mother came out of the bathroom a crazed eyed man beckoned the mother out of the building and cried, “That building is the epitome of evil! Why were you going into it and simply ignoring the metal sign that warns you to never go into the building!?” “But my child is in there!” the now worried mother yelped, deciding whether to believe or not to believe what the terrified man was telling her. She again started to go inside to rescue her child but the crazed eyed man grabbed her and said in an ever more terrified voice, “abandon all hope of life that little girl must!! There is no way she will survive for very long in there with those evil wooden peoples!! Come away with me and I will tell you all how this stuff is real and came to be.” The man grabbed the now terrified and crying mothers hand and began to walk away fast from the terrifying building never to see the little girl again. 

When the child stepped through the double doors she was met with dim light. She saw that the inside of the building had eight walls on which hung a darkly panted picture consisting of shapes on each wall. As the child looked at each painting something utterly terrifying that was to doom the child forever was taking place behind her. The paintings, the only source of light that came in via the ceiling, floor beneath her, and the only exit/entrance slowly disappeared one after another. 

The little girl turned around just to be met with terror at what was happening. Then a column made out of concrete rose up from a never-ending shaft/pit and kept on rising as the never-ending shaft/pit continued on up forever. Then a walkway did the same thing as the column, but wound around the column. Then thousands of very dim lights flicked on that were embedded in the walls. This is when the little girl realized that she was doomed to walk up or down, in circles, forever and ever. 

So the little girl began walking up and also began crying because she was terrified. As she walked she heard a very far off melody, chanting, and clapping which seemed to grow a little bit louder as the minutes passed. As the melody got louder the little girl was able to make out what song it was. It was Enya’s “Pax Deorum” but instead of the normal Latin words to the song the lyrics were as follows, “we will do what we want to you, oh yes oh yes we will!” 

Then to the girl’s absolute terror she finally saw what was making that horrible clapping noise, plus the horrific chanting. She gasped as she saw millions upon millions of small wooden “art” mannequins. They climbed up the never-ending walls with only their hands. When they stopped chanting to that now hideous tune, stopped climbing, little nooses popped out of the walls and they all hung themselves. The little girl was by now so terrified that she was having trouble not to scream and faint lest they mannequins know where she is. But it was too late, they did know where she was. Then once all of the mannequins had hung themselves, they somehow decapitated themselves and all of their bodies fell onto the walkway, covering it completely, on which the absolutely horrified girl stood. 

Then their heads flew back to their bodies and reattached themselves to their bodies. They all then stood up and began chanting to another Enya song which was “Cursum Pafico” but once again they had changed the lyrics to something else which that something else was, “we will turn you into a mannequin, you will become one of us! We were once just like you people outside of this building! But we became what we are now!” Then they all began hitting the little girl whilst their hands and heads rotated 360° degrees over and over again. The little girl screaming and crying by now began running up the walkway in order to get away from them.

But then the girl began feeling intense pain and looked down at herself. She just about fainted at the sight of her body metamorphosing into a wooden “art” mannequin to look just like all of the rest of them. She ran faster, as fast has her now fully wooden featureless body could carry her. All of a sudden she was pushed off the walkway and began falling fast downwards. 

Some time passed before she landed in a big hovering den/tub of busted mannequin’s body parts of long dead, passed on mannequins that used to be normal everyday people. She stood up just to find out that she was covered in the body parts. She frantically tried to brush and shake them all off her but they were stuck fast to her. She was by then so terrified that with one last scream, the most bloodcurdling of them all, she exploded which caused her to die. She then was either finally free from this evil place or to join the dead mannequins forever.


End file.
